


(Fanart) The Vulcan Who Fell To Earth

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [35]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pre-Reform Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: An illustration of story by IvanW based on a picture I did (we're getting a little self-referential, aren't we?) of Spock as a Pre-Reform Vulcan. Things get a little complicated when said Vulcan shows up at the Kirk family farm...





	(Fanart) The Vulcan Who Fell To Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vulcan Who Fell to the Earth (Stranded 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154751) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 

  



End file.
